


John Constantine, you bloody idiot

by Kotlc



Series: A fangirl's experiences [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: Amantha is hella pissed at John for forgetting her and breaking up with Des. So she decides to yell at him for it.





	John Constantine, you bloody idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I was so fucking pissed off at Constantine in the new episode and I am seething. But hey, this is what fanfiction' for, right? But John will remember everything. He's the one who changed it all. Just you wait and see, I have a feeling that he will appear again and John will Ben forced to tell Des the truth and they'll get back together or something. I'm just saying.

John sighed, looking at Des's hurt and angry face. Suddenly, there was a earsplitting screech before somebody tackled him to the floor. There was a hard slap to his face and he opened his eyes to see the very angry face of Amantha the fangirl.   
"Oh no," he muttered.   
Des stood there, looking confused.   
"OH NO IS RIGHT!" She screamed. "JOHN CONSTANTINE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! OH, MY BOYFRIEND'S IN HELL! OH I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH HIM AND SAVE HIM EVEN IF IT MEANS NERON TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND NEVER JOINING THE FUCKING LEGENDS! OH, AND IM JUST GOING TO CONVENIENTLY FORGET THAT AMANTHA EXISTS AND GO BACK IN FUCKING TIME! IM ALSO GOING TO FORGET THAT MEG AND APOLLO AND THE FUCKING DEMIGODS OR THE GREEK GODS OR THE NORSE GODS OR THE EGYPTIAN GODS AND GOD HIMSELF CAN KILL THE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH AND THAT THE WINCHESTERS CAN KILL HIM! NO, IM GOING TO BE A FUCKING IDIOT AND NOT CARRY ON WITH A SHIP THAT HAS BECOME AMANTHA'S OTP IN LESS THAN ONE. FUCKING. EPISODE."  
Des looked deeply disturbed. John had his eyes shut tightly, cringing from the episode. Amantha burst into tears, sobbing and rolling off of John.   
"Oh my gods," she sobbed. "I'm acting like Meredith Grey in the middle of having sex with George."  
She just cried harder, screaming by now.   
"Whyyyyyyy!" She screamed to the ceiling. "I'd rather have Mary Winchester burning to death on the ceiling than this! Des, ignore John's idiotic actions and get back together with him although you never really broke up. At least love isn't considered a disease here."  
With that, she began sobbing again.  
"Nooooo!" She wailed. "Halena! Alena! Why do those future, idiotic American have to be so fucking stupid? They rewrote the fucking Bible for fuck's sake."  
She wailed some before glaring at Constantine again through her tears.   
"ILL FUCKING BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE FOR YOU, OKAY?!" She yelled, grabbing a hold of Constantine's ear, making him wince, and dragged him to his feet.   
"YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE WAVERIDER AND YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOU IDIOTIC, STUPID ACTIONS TO THE LEGENDS, AND THEN ILL HAVE GIDEON BE MEAN TO YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK! Bye Des!"   
She switched from sobbing to cheerful to crying again in less than three seconds.   
"By the way, you look like Michael. That's not good. He tried to take over the world."  
She began crying again.   
"NOOOOOO! MY POOR, SWEET, INNOCENT JACK. DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"   
With that, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literately me during the scene.


End file.
